warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
MacPherson (Episode)
| season = 1 | number = 12 | image = File:MacPherson.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | imagecaption= With Artie finally capturing MacPherson, Artie intends to bronze him and rid the world of him forever. | airdate = September 22, 2009 | writer = Jack Kenny | director = Stephen Surjik | previous = | next = }} " " is the twelfth episode and Season 1 finale of Warehouse 13 that aired on Syfy on September 22, 2009. Synopsis engages in a scheme to secretly sell off Warehouse artifacts, leaving a trail of clues that lead Artie, Pete, and Myka directly to him. Plot from going in. insists that the life of the woman they both love is at stake and Artie admits it's agonizing to him as well. However, if she lives, other people will die. accuses the Regents of hoarding items that can save the world and tries to grab an artifact away from Artie. Artie turns and walks away but MacPherson stuns him with a Tesla and takes the Phoenix, and then runs into the flames. A minute later he emerges carrying a woman. Artie recovers consciousness in time to see MacPherson walk away. :The Present Mrs. Frederic tells the agents that Carol Augustine was rescued and married MacPherson, who killed five firemen using the medallion and served five consecutive life sentences. He escaped from prison by faking his death during an accident. Myka reminds them that MacPherson came after her family and Mrs. Frederic warns he's dangerous. At the warehouse, Artie explains that the Warehouse was built with painite in its materials, and MacPherson was injected with a substance that reacts to the painite so violently that it would cause his blood to turn acidic. tries to track MacPherson and finds Edgar Allan Poe's Quill Pen and Notebook on sale. There's a link to a site selling more artifacts but when Artie clicks on it before can stop him, a virus infects their computers. At Freitag Tool & Die in Washington, D.C., MacPherson meets with two buyers interested in purchasing artifacts. He demonstrates a crystal goblet capable of emitting sonic waves and gives it to the owner, Freitag, as a sample. He then shows them the medallion and opens the furnace door. He gives the medallion to his bodyguard, Carson, and then throws him into the flames. A minute later, the man pounds on the door and MacPherson lets him out, unharmed. However, two of the buyer's assistants collapse, choking out smoke. MacPherson explains that whoever has ever touched the medallion will be spared but the artifact demands a price. Artie calls in the agents and briefs them on what happened, while works to get the computers back on-line. They try to figure out what MacPherson is up to and interrogate Artie to remember anything. He takes offense until Mrs. Frederic reminds him that's what they hired the agents for. He's even more upset when he learns they know about Carol. Mrs. Frederic tells him Pete and Myka will have to know anything. Artie admits it was a mistake for him to go see Carol. Mrs. Frederic tells Artie that he and the agents need to go talk to Carol, their only lead. In Washington, Carol insists she never saw MacPherson again and never forgave him for killing others to save her. Myka notes she likes fresh-cut flowers, that there is a jewelry box in the trash, and that there are two umbrellas in her house. Carol says that she had a birthday, trying to defend herself, but Pete notes that her birthday isn't until four months from then. Carol insists that MacPherson has changed and that he was last there three days ago. Myka finds a card with an address tucked under a book, a card with an Egyptian "Was" symbol on it, that represents control over the forces of chaos. The symbol is the same one as on the necklace around her neck. Artie says he has to take it. As he removes it, Pete gets one of his vibes and Myka asks him what's going on. He warns that he's getting a bad feeling about Artie and wonders if he's going to die. Artie suggests they investigate the address on the card. Claudia gets the warehouse computers back up and hacks into MacPherson's computer site. She finds a photo of MacPherson and recognizes him. He was Joshua's physics professor, gave Joshua the compass, and contacted Claudia eight months ago when Claudia was looking for Artie. He helped her hack into the warehouse. Artie and the agents arrive at Freitag Tool & Die and find a number of German machines. Freitag asks why they are there and denies knowledge of anyone named MacPherson. He invites them to look around and uses the crystal goblet to subdue them. Pete manages to knock it out of his hands and shatter it, causing sonic waves to emit throughout the warehouse as Freitag escapes. They're all temporarily deafened until Artie produces a tuning fork artifact that cures their condition. He explains the Goblet of Severan is supposed to be at the Warehouse and because of this he assumes it was one of a pair, and has Pete collect the pieces. Myka finds a box with the was symbol on it. Carol's necklace works as a key and inside the box is a pair of MacPherson's replication of Timothy Leary's Reading Glasses. Artie puts them on and sees a rotating, three-dimensional of the Phoenix. The eyeglasses function as a catalog of the artifacts MacPherson has and what he's charging for them. Artie insists the medallion is in the Warehouse and MacPherson can't have it. Myka realizes MacPherson wants them to find what they're finding and Artie worries about taking the agents with them into what is obviously a trap. Myka examines the box using the glasses and finds the date and address of the auction: it's later that day. Leena reports Claudia's information to Mrs. Frederic, and they wonder if MacPherson is still using Claudia. Artie calls to inform Mrs. Frederic that MacPherson may have the Phoenix. Mrs. Frederic goes to the Warehouse floor and confirms the only thing there is an IOU from MacPherson. They check on the second Goblet of Severan and find it's been replaced as well. The artifact's visual tag records access and they discover the last person to access the artifacts was Claudia. As the agents approach the address, Mrs. Frederic calls to inform Artie the artifacts have been taken from the Warehouse. They realize they have no choice but to follow MacPherson's trail. As they wait, a boy rides past them on an old bicycle. Myka notices a distortion effect in a seemingly empty portion of space and Artie puts on the eyeglasses. He realizes the eyeglasses are a replica of Timothy Leary's Reading Glasses. Myka spots a hole in the ground that matches the wooden box. When she puts it in, a ladder in the ground opens and they descend. There's a storage area filled with Warehouse 13 crates. Pete gets the same vibe again and Artie hears them talking about it and finds out it's about him. He tells Pete to let him know when he gets a more specific vibe. Artie goes one direction and tells the others to split up. The agents find the bidders, but are interrupted when Artie comes in and the bidders greet him by name. They wonder what's going on. Pete wonders if Artie is MacPherson, but they're interrupted when Artie comes up behind them. They wonder how Artie can prove he's the real one, but he points out security cameras and figures that MacPherson is recording himself disguised as Artie to frame him as a traitor. Myka realizes that MacPherson is using Harriet Tubman's Thimble to disguise himself as Artie. They try to figure out what MacPherson isn't expecting and Artie gets an idea. Leena and Mrs. Frederic confront Claudia with the records and she denies doing anything. Mrs. Frederic believes her but figures that MacPherson could have any number of artifacts that might have turned her into a "sleeper agent." Leena informs her that she's read her aura and something is wrong. Claudia leaves the building and Mrs. Frederic tells Leena to let her go. She warns that MacPherson was an expert at psychological manipulation and strikes when you least expect him. Artie and the agents separate and move in on the bidders from different directions. However, MacPherson grabs Artie from behind and wields a metal ball. Meanwhile, "Mr. Nielsen" continues with the auction and puts up the Edgar Allan Poe's Quill Pen and Notebook for bid. The fire alarm goes off and the bidders run for it. Pete and Myka capture "Mr. Nielsen" and Pete handcuffs him. MacPherson comes in and explains that the fake Artie is his bodyguard Carson. When Myka tries to arrest him, MacPherson pulls in Artie, who is handcuffed and has the metal ball in his mouth. He explains that the metal ball is an Eggshell Bomb, where this version contains a pinch of promethium. The slightest pressure will crack the shell, setting off an explosion comparable to a nuclear bomb. MacPherson tells them to drop their guns or he'll trigger the eggshell bomb. Pete wonders what happened to MacPherson and he says that fifteen years of exile turned him into what he is. MacPherson says that Artie will be tried posthumously and then says he knows what Pete is thinking, that the artifacts should be released out into the world rather than kept by a secret council. MacPherson invites Pete to join him but Pete refuses, pointing out that he is nuts, he put a bomb in a man's mouth. As MacPherson leaves, Pete uses a shard from the goblet and throws it to the floor. Artie spits out the bomb and Myka gently catches it while Pete captures the stunned MacPherson. As they take MacPherson back to the Warehouse, Artie explains that they can't assume any prison will hold the man. He plans to put MacPherson in the Bronze Sector, which Myka notes isn't in the Manual. MacPherson explains that the most dangerous persons in history are preserved there for all eternity. They arrive and Mrs. Frederic greets them. As they near the Warehouse MacPherson worries that his blood will turn to acid when he enters the Warehouse but Artie is unconcerned. Mrs. Frederic reveals she has a necklace of crystalline diamonds with a trace of palladium that will neutralize the elements in his blood. Mrs. Frederic bids him goodbye and leaves. They take MacPherson into the Bronze Sector, which is filled with figures cryogenically frozen and suspended in bronze. They put MacPherson into one of the units and Artie explains the process while Leena comes in. She asks Pete and Myka to help her replace the stolen artifacts. Myka and Leena are noticeably upset at the style of confinement. Once he's alone with MacPherson, Artie admits he doesn't have much to say, and says, "Goodbye." As he begins the process, MacPherson suggest they can still be partners, and explains that he's pleading for Artie's life, not his own. Artie begins the process. At Leena's Bed and Breakfast, Claudia takes her bag and leaves. Myka, Leena, and Artie put away the stolen artifacts and Leena decides to go check. Artie is looking at the bronzed MacPherson and comments on how it is a waste. As Pete puts away the artifacts, he gets another vibe. In the Bronze Sector, Claudia reverses the bronzing procedure, freeing MacPherson. As Mrs. Frederic drives away, she gets a vibe and tells her bodyguard to take her back. MacPherson thanks Claudia for remembering their appointment and tells her to wave to Artie on the video tape for later. They go to the office and MacPherson takes the thimble from "Claudia," revealing that she is actually Leena. His plan to gain unfettered access to the Warehouse is a success and he tells Leena to activate the viruses he planted in Artie's computer. On the Warehouse floor, one of Claudia's remote terminals activates. Artie sees it and runs to the office. He fires the Tesla at him but it has no effect. MacPherson shuts down the computers and activates the wall-to-wall security baffles. MacPherson knocks Artie down as Pete and Myka arrive and try to get through locked door. MacPherson pulls a final switch and exits the Warehouse via the Umbilicus. The agents break in while Artie goes down the Umbilicus toward the exit. Outside, MacPherson activates a hidden control and the voice alarm says the Umbilicus will self-destruct in five seconds. An enormous explosion goes off and flames sweep through the Warehouse. Pete and Myka are safe in the Warehouse but open the outer hallway door to discover that the Umbilicus has been destroyed, cutting them off from the outside world.TV.com }} Credits Main Cast *Eddie McClintock as Pete Lattimer *Joanne Kelly as Myka Bering *Saul Rubinek as Artie Nielsen *Genelle Williams as Leena (credit only) * Simon Reynolds as Daniel Dickinson (credit only) Guest Starring *Allison Scagliotti as Claudia Donovan *Roger Rees as James MacPherson *C.C.H. Pounder as Mrs. Irene Frederic Cast *Lynne Cormack as Carol *James Kidnie as William Freitag * Jung-Yul Kim as Mrs. Frederic's bodyguard *Vincent Bellon as Fire Chief *Simon Sinn as Choi Pak *Max Dreesen as Kid *Michael Park Ingram and Sean Orr as Foot Soldiers Uncredited *Nick Alachiotis as Carson *Susanna Harter as Justine Pounder Artifacts and Gadgets Featured *'Phoenix': Protects the holder from direct fire at the costing of killing those nearby in exchange. It is the main artifact of the episode. *'Bronze Sector': Houses the world's most dangerous criminals and preserves them for all eternity. It contains a machine that cryogenically freezes people and coats them in bronze. Their existence is not found in the manual, meant to preserve the sector's relatively clandestine nature. *'Warehouse Walls': Infused with a rare mineral called Painite (CaZrAl9O15(BO3)), the Regents are able to 'banish' people by injecting them with a substance that reacts violently with the mineral; it turns their blood acidic and eats through their veins when they step into the Warehouse. *'Crystalline Diamond Necklace': Contains a trace of an element called Palladium that neutralises the violent properties of the reaction between the Painite walls and the substance injected in people to banish them from the Warehouse. A person injected briefly glows red when the necklace is worn. *'Goblet of Severan': Running the finger along the rim of the goblet produces a high pitched noise that deafens those in earshot. Shattering the glass only amplifies the effects. *'Tuning Fork': Cancels out disruption to a person's hearing. *'Timothy Leary's Reading Glasses (Replica)': Wearing the glasses produces an LSD-like effect. The original is much more potent and when one puts them on, they never want to take it off. MacPherson's replica produces a less compelling effect, and was also designed as a catalogue to the auction and helps discern its location. *'Harriet Tubman's Thimble': Bends and refracts light, granting people the ability to look like whomever they desire to be. *'Erik Kluger's Eggshell Bomb': The bombs shatter at the slightest bit of pressure; they contain a substance known as promethium whose explosive power is comparable to a small nuclear reaction. Quotable Quotes ': I'll find him. Artie: Yeah? : It's what I does.}} ': Ok let's go over what we don't know... Myka: That could take weeks! : Months! Myka: Years! : Hmmm... Myka: Hm.}} ': I'll cover it from here, after being magnetized to the ceiling and and nearly ground up at the gooery. Artie frantically shakes his head, "No" to stop her from speaking. : What?! Why are you shaking your jowls at me? Mrs. Frederic: You should all get going, I'll stay with Claudia and she will brief me on those two events. Claudia sharply gulps.}} ': We're good with the Google.}} : Mrs. Frederic?! Seemed shaken? Myka: That is so not comforting.}} Trivia * The prop for MacPherson's replica of Timothy Leary's Glasses, and later the real pair, are the glasses of showrunner Jack Kenny. * The song that plays when wearing the replica pair of Leary's Glasses is Jimi Hendrix's "Purple Haze"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sUDbbE1ozBA, many people's first exposure to Hendrix's psychedelic rock sound. Because of ambiguities in the lyrics, listeners often interpret the song as referring to a psychedelic experience, although Hendrix described it as a love song.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Purple_Haze * According to the Atlas House logbook shown in the next episode, it and this episode take place April 23rd, 2010.Time Will Tell (see this image) ** This was retconned in "Mild Mannered", which takes place April 12th.Mild Mannered (see this image) References ru:МакФерсон Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season finale